Kokoro Nilo
by Yami-mel
Summary: En el antiguo Egipto hubo una religion distinta a la de Ra, la muerte de dos personas que maracaran la vida de una niña que ayudara en el futuro al nuevo faraón. Esto es un YamiAnzu. please dejen un rewiew
1. Default Chapter

**Yami-mel**: Hola a todos, después de tiempo vuelvo a publicar algo en fan fiction, espero que les guste y lean el siguiente capi.

**Yami:** Pero esta vez publica los capis a tiempo, ¿Hai?

**Yami-mel:** UU sip, lo se, solo espero que la maquina no me falle de nuevo.

**Yami:** No te preocupes-abrazándole por atrás-,me tienes para ayudarte a recordar todo si se borra de la compu.

**Yami-mel:** con ojos de estrellas-A, arigatoo me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

**Yami:** A mi también

**Yami-Mel:** Bueno este fic tiene frases y palabras japonesas así que antes de los capis encontraran un mini diccionario, que en esta oportunidad será presentado por Yami.

**Yami:** Gracias por elegirme, bueno estas son para el primer capi:

· **Hajimete no takaramono yo**: Mi primer tesoro

· **Harpé**: Los egipcios copiaron una especie de sable de sus vecinos asiáticos, llamado harpé.

· **Kaa**: Es la energía que la mayoría de las personas no pueden ver, son las representación del poder del Baa, las personas que han tenido un entrenamiento especial podrán controlar su Kaa como quieran. Son iguales a los monstruos del Duelo de Monstruos.

· **Baa**: Es la energía mágica de las persona, quien tenga un baa poderoso, podrá tener un Kaa en sus corazones.

· **Dia diank**: Son los antecesores del disco de duelo.

**Yami-mel**: Recordándoles además que lo que esta en paréntesis son lo que piensa los personajes, bueno con toda esta información empecemos con el fic****

****

****

**_KOKORO NILO_**

****

**_1. _****_Hajimete no takaramono yo_**

****

El Nilo, fuente de vida y alegría de mucha gente que esperaba sus crecidas, reflejaba en su cristalinas aguas el dormir de Ra, coincidiéndole un tono rojizo, dando la impresión que ese era su lecho. En este lugar vemos a una singular pareja, madre e hija, una descansando recostada en una palmera mientras que la otra refrescaba sus pies en la orilla del Nilo.

"Que hermoso es esto, nunca me cansare de venir a este lugar"- una graciosa niña castaña, de unos 6 años jugaba muy alegremente en la orilla del Nilo, siendo contemplada por una mujer joven y bella, de unos penetrantes ojos negros como la noche, vestida con una túnica de lino blanco larga y pegada con una tela mas transparente como tocado para unos divinos cabellos negros pero lo mas representativo de su vestimenta era uno de sus dos brazaletes de oro que tenia grabado una especie de ojo en el.... –"Lo se muy bien mi tesoro, no solo eres mi hija sino que también lo eres del Nilo"-dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar predilecto de su retoño, pero al hacerlo su mirada tierna cambio a una mas pensativa o mejor un poco triste( ya es momento de que empieces a intervenir en los asuntos de el, pero eso implica sepáranos, me duelo me duele mucho pensar en ello pero creo que será lo mejor para ti, solo espero que no olvides quien eras) alternando su mirada hacia su brazalete-"mama ¿qué te pasa?"-la dulce niña dirigía sus enormes y brillantes ojos azul a su madre, un poco preocupada por su repentino cambio de actitud-"No es nada hija, ya es tiempo que regresemos, no?"-la mujer se incorporo lentamente cogiendo la mano de su pequeña(se que podrás seguir adelante) emprendieron juntas el regreso a su hogar....

En las profundidades de lo que parecía la habitación de un templo, un grupo de personas con túnicas negras estaban cuchicheando sobre uno planes que ya debían ejecutar....

-"Es el momento apropiado para tener lo que nos corresponde, tenemos en el poder a nuestros aliados además en este momento han bajado la guardia por lo sucedido"-uno de los encapuchados esperaba que con sus palabras sus compañeros no dudaran mas, estos asentían con su cabezas, pero nadie se atrevía a encabezar el grupo. No es que tuvieran miedo, sino que había ciertos rumores que los preocupaban...-"¡Muy bien!, yo encabezare al escuadrón!"-los sujetos voltearon y pudieron apreciar que otro sujeto se acercaba a ellos, con esto ahora no tenían miedo o alguna duda, ya que sabían que el no podría perder y que los paganos no podrían con ellos-"Reúnan a los demás y partamos de inmediato, la noche es larga pero el camino también"-

"Mi señora la estábamos esperando"-una joven vestida con una túnica pegada de color tierra con la cabeza gacha recibía a Teye sacerdotisa al culto de Atón y a su hija Anjesenamón su sucesora en el templo donde vivían. Era un conjunto grande con varias edificios que en la parte central tenia una pequeña laguna rodeada de mosaicos que representaban a diferentes animales que viven en el Nilo y grandes antorchas para la ceremonia de la noche, que en pocos momento se realizaría, pero no como siempre...

"Gracias Sherken, ayúdame a cambiarme para iniciar la ceremonia"- Teye avanzaba hacia su habitación con paso calmado pero con una distinción y decisión -"Por favor manda a alguien que lleve a mi hija a su cuarto"-levantándose Sherken toma una manita de Anjesenamóm-"Vamos mi pequeña princesa".

El galopar de unos caballos interrumpía el silencio de la noche, un grupo de jinetes con unas túnicas negras y un ojos grabados en la frente de la capucha atravesaban el valle de arena hacia unos edificios que ya se podían apreciar poco a poco-"¡Ya estamos, cerca preparen sus armas!"-

La procesión hacia el centro del templo era algo especial, Teye con su traje ceremonial, que consistía en una túnica pegada al cuerpo pero plisada a partir de la cintura y dejaba al descubierto los hombros con un cinturón y una especia de corona(como la que usas la sacerdotisa Isis) de oro y una capa de lino transparente, sostenía una representación de Atón seguida de otras doncellas que llevaban unas antorchas, Anjesenamón, sin hacer caso de lo dictado por su madre estaba espiando desde el balcón de su habitación la magnifica ceremonia, sabiendo que le era prohibido porque aun no iniciaba su entrenamiento para ocupar el cargo de su madre, pero quería verla, tenia un extraño presentimiento, como que era necesario estar presente, por algún motivo...

Cuando la procesión llego al punto central del altar, un ruido extraño interrumpió los cantos y la música, las doncellas se pusieron nerviosas esperando ver lo que producía el ruido, solo Teye estaba serena, mirando hacia la puerta del templo, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder.... De pronto unos jinetes rompiendo la puerta entraron en el santuario, el que parecía el jefe se dirigió a la indefensas mujeres-"Sepan ustedes, que el Faraón Akunamukanon a muerto y con él, el falso Dios desaparecerá, por eso se empezará a eliminar sus templos y a sus sacerdotes se les ordenan que cambian a la verdadera religión, si no aceptan esto serán borrados juntos con todo lo idólatra de este país, esto lo determina el Gran sacerdote de Ra"-las jóvenes asustadas no sabían que hacer, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas hasta que...-"Dígale al Gran sacerdote de Ra, que la sacerdotisa Teye no acepta sus términos y que ningún sirvo de Atón rechazara a su Dios"-las doncellas al escuchar estas palabras dominaron su nervios, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el grupo de desconocidos como dando a entender que ellas sentían lo mismo-"Muy bien, su sangre será un sacrificio para el sacerdote de Ra" "¡¡Ataquen!!"-dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus guerreros alzando sus brazo con su Harpé los últimos jinetes empezaron a avanzar, pero cuando estaban a mitad del camino un bola blanca de energía les cayó dejando solo un gran hueco en el suelo-"No seremos sacrificios de tu Dios tan fácilmente"-del brazalete de Teye, el del ojo, salió una tabla delgada unida a este y surgió la figura de una mujer de pelo rubio y tez celeste con una túnica verde, ella fue la que lanzo la esfera de energía-"Vaya así que lo rumores eran ciertos, la sacerdotisa Teye posee un Kaa"(ahora entiendo el porque nadie quería esta misión)-descubriendo su brazo derecho de la túnica muestra un brazalete con la misma habilidad que el de Teye-"Sal Dragón Garesu"-un dragón morado y de ojos rojos apareció delante del jinete-"¡¡Muy bien, Teye es mía ustedes desháganse de las demás, no quiero que halla habitación que no arda!!". A la orden de su jefe empezaron a atacar los sobrevivientes del grupo, Teye estaba muy preocupada ya que no pensaba que mandarían a alguien con una Kaa, pero debía tratar de demorar al sujeto frente de ella para darle tiempo a las demás una oportunidad de salvarse-"Shermek, te pido que cuides mi hija por favor"-sujetándole una mano a la joven, ya que era la única que se quedo con su señora después de la aparición del monstruo enemigo pero sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo-"Se lo prometo por Atón que haré lo que me pide señora"-diciendo esto se fue corriendo en dirrección a la habitación de Anjesenamón, esperando que estuviera ahí y no se hubiera movido, mientras que Teye y el encapuchado se preparaban para su batalla, en la que la mujer arriesgaría el todo por el todo, incluyendo su vida...

La destrucción que produjeron los sirvientes del sacerdote fue horrible, en el camino a la habitación de la niña Shermek encontró mujeres muertas esparcidas por el templo sagrado, y por poco varias veces la pudieron descubrir. Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas rezaba a Atón, preguntándose porque les había abandonando, por qué su señora iba a tener un final así, y el futuro de la niña, que seria de ella-"Espera un poco Anjesenamón, ya voy".

La niña estaba en un estado de shock, no podía moverse pero sabia que tenia que esconderse ya que pronto llegarían por ella, pero al ver como todo su mundo se destruía y observando la batalla que ya había empezado su madre se pregunta que habían echo todas ellas para que sucediera esto. Vio como su madre se esforzaba por atacar al monstruo del jinete, pero este era mas poderoso y ella recibía un daño considerable, estaba muy concentrada mirando la batalla, que no se dio cuenta que un encapuchado estaba justo detrás de ella. Lo que paso después fue muy rápido, Anjesenamón sintió que le tapo la boca una mano húmeda, pero por el olor supo que era sangre-"Bien una recompensa para mi"- el jinete la tiro en la cama empezó a besarle el cuello, ella quería liberarse pero el hombre ya le estaba asfixiando, cuando ya iba a perder el conocimiento escucho un quejido por parte del jinete luego poco a poco pudo ver después el rostro de Shermek tratándola de hacerla reaccionar-"¿¡Shermek!?" "¡Shermek!"-abrazándola muy fuertemente-"Creí que no volvería a ver a nadie"-La doncella trataba de tranquilizarla arrullándola un poco y acariciándole la cabeza-"Mi niña, tenemos que irnos de aquí, tu mamá nos esta dando tiempo, no debemos perderlo"-al escuchar las palabras de la doncella, empezó a poner claro su mente sobre la sensación que tuvo hace poco en su pecho, surgiendo una idea de lo que podría pasar...-"Shermek, quiero ir donde esta mama" "mi niña tu mama se reunirá con nosotros luego, primero debemos salir nosotras"-dijo la doncella tratando de convencerla-"Si no me llevas tu, iré yo sola"-La doncella se encontraba en una encrucijada, llevarla donde su mama era muy peligroso, pero si la dejaba sola ¿Cómo la podría proteger?- Muy bien pero harás lo que te diga"- Anjesenamón se sintió un poco aliviada, solo rogaba que su presentimiento no se cumpliera mientras que Shermek rebusca algo dentro de un cofre, sacando de el una capa que se la pone a la niña, ya que ella solo estaba con su ropa de dormir y en estos momentos se sentía un poco de frió -"Vamos"-Shermek le cogió su manita y fueron con cuidado lo mas rápidamente que pudieron(mamá por favor resiste) Anjesenamón se repetía esto varias veces para darse animo...

Mientras tanto, Teye ya no era la que atacaba sino estaba en la parte defensiva, su energía se estaba acabando, mientras que el jinete se mostraba sin ningún cambio. (El nivel del Kaa de la sacerdotisa no puede derrotar a mi Dragón Garesu, simplemente por evitar mis ataques su vida se va acortando) "Esto ya se alargo por mucho tiempo"-levantando su brazo y señala hacia Teye-"Garesu pulveriza a la sacerdotisa y a su Kaa"-el ataque cae directamente al Kaa de Teye provocando que esta caiga de rodilla escupiendo sangre-"La victoria es para mi, peleaste aceptable pero mi espiritu-bestia esta bajo la protección de Ra, es obvia la diferencias de poderes" "Ya mate a la sacerdotisa, solo me falta la sucesora y toda la línea estará exterminada" "Todo va de acuerdo al plan" -(Anjesenamón)- fue lo primero que penso, si no derrotaba ese maniaco mataría a su hija, pero ella no lo dejaría tan fácilmente humillarla d esa forma-"hum, hum" "Esta en lo cierto, la diferencia de poderes es por los dioses, por eso te lo mostrare" "Pero no te permitiré lo que deseas Akunadin"- el sobresaltó del jinete provoco que el caballo se encabritara un poco"¡¡'Que!!! (Recibió el ataque directo de Garesu y aun continua viva)¿¡como me descubriste!?" -el jinete se descubre la cara y se puede ver a un hombre de barba y cabello castaño con un ojo dorado en lugar del verdadero del lado izquierdo-"Dímelo" "-incorporándose lentamente Teye lo miro fijamente- "Ra y Atón son el mismo dios y el me ha rebelado tus verdaderas intenciones, por eso no lo permitiré""El ultimo secreto del espíritu de una hechicera..." "Sacrificare mi vida para combinar mi espíritu y mi Kaa"- -"¡¡¡Que!!!" el hombre abriendo mas su ojo, comenzándose a preocupar por las palabras de la sacerdotisa, Teye poniendo en su mirada la decisión que siempre la caracterizó(Hija mi espíritu estará contigo eternamente) empieza a decir un conjuro que hace que Akunadin se preocupe mas-"Algún día en el futuro, te derrotare yo misma"-diciendo esto saca una daga de su cinto y se lo clava en el corazón provocando su muerte pero del cuerpo de Teye salió una luz que se metió en el Kaa -"Jajaja y yo que me preocupe, pamplinas secreto final de la hechicera, se sacrifico ella misma porque no quería la derrotara"-Akunadin baja del caballo y se dirige hacia el cuerpo de Teye-"Pero tengo que admitir que me quitaste el deceso de matarte yo mismo"-ya solo faltaba 5 metros para acercarse, cuando se da cuenta que el Kaa no desaparecía –(¿su Kaa sigue aun vivo?)-"¡¡¡No puede ser!!!"-Akunadin se sorprendió más al ver que el rostro del monstruos no era otro que el de Teye- "Imposible"-Retrocediendo rápidamente para alejarse-"¡¡Garesu, termina con la Elfa Mística!!- reaccionado ante las palabras de Akunadin, se adelanta al ataque el espíritu de Teye-"¡¡Quemadura del Silencio!!"-apuntando su báculo blanco hacia Akunadin y Garesu sale de este una energía blanca que los manda a volar muy lejos. "Retirada"-Uno de los soldados que había visto lo que paso, dio la voz de alarma y todos los jinetes salieron como entraron, en una estampida, mientras que las pocas supervivientes salían de sus escondites hacia el altar mayor. Ra comenzaba a despertar por el este para empezar su viaje por su reino, las doncellas observaron el cadáver de su señora en un charco de sangre, algunas cayeron y comenzaron a llorar, otras inclinaron su cabezas..., solo una niña que vio lo que hizo su madre poco a poco comenzó a cercarse al cadáver, seguida de una Shermek, que no lloraba, pero se sentía terrible por dentro.

Cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, llamando a su mamá, teniendo la esperanza que ella solo estaba herida y no lo que ella ya sabia-"Anjesenamón..."la moza se inclino a la altura que se encontraba la pequeña, no sabia que decirle, ya que ella misma se sentía en las mismas condiciones que la niña "Shermek"- la doncella voltio donde escucho la voz y vio que el espíritu aun no había desaparecido-"Señora" -la niña al escuchar que Shermek podía ver a su mama volteo con lagrimas en sus ojos su cara hacia ella "Shermek, quiero verla!! "Dile que me deje verla"-"Mi pequeña, tu heka no esta en el nivel para que puedas ver espíritus, tu propio corazón no tiene uno dentro de si"-con estas palabras la niña se calmo un poco ya que no podía hacer nada-"Shermek, apóyala en su entrenamiento y por favor cuida de ella..."-mientras decía eso el Kaa desapareció poco a poco...-"¡¡¡Señora!!!"-Shermek extendió su mano en el lugar donde el Kaa estuvo como tratando de evitar que se fuera-"Que paso ¿¡ya no esta!?"- la niña escucho el grito desesperado de la doncella y comenzó de nuevo a preocuparse-"Mi pequeña, tu madre tuvo una feroz batalla, es momento que se valla a recuperar sus fuerzas, me pidió que te dijera que continúes con tu entrenamiento de sacerdotisa- agachándose cerca del cuerpo de Teye, le despojo de su brazalete y se lo dio a Anjesenamón-"Es lo que ella quería"- la niña al verlo, lo cogió y se lo puso y dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde Shermek miro hace un rato, se levanto cogiendo el brazalete-"Me convertiré en una magnifica sacerdotisa"

En otro lugar, en una habitación muy amplia y muy bellamente decorada, resguardado por dibujo del ojo de Oudjat en su parte principal había un trono de piedra, que en la parte de arriba de este poseía una representación de Ra , sentado en el un hombre de cabello negro y barba mediana.

"Todo esta saliendo según el plan, el antiguo Faraón y su religión serán enterrados y borrados de la faz de la tierra"-se veía un gusto en la cara de Akunadin al decir estas palabras-"Pero veo que tuviste un poco de resistencia ¿no?-el hombre del trono hace resalte de las ropas de su compañero, que se encontraban en un estado lamentable-"A"-un poco molesto ante los resientes comentarios-"Los rumores sobre la sacerdotisa Teye eran ciertos, pero al final la diferencias del Baa los decidieron todo"-mostrando uno brazalete en oro con partes azules-"Un pequeño trofeo que me merezco, pero dime que se siente ser el Faraón regente a pesar de todo lo que haz echo, Asuan"-el personaje del trono se levanta y se acerco donde estaba Akunadin-"Solo te digo que ese niño no llegara a ser Faraón, tengo como obligación el de educarlo, y eso no lo podrá aguantar por mucho"-cambiando su expresión y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Akunadin-"Démonos prisa, es tiempo de empezar la ceremonia por la muerte del padre de ese chiquillo"

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que Ra había despertado, una grupo de mujeres estaban delante de una cueva tapada por una gran roca, algunas llorando, otras solo observando, una de ellas salió del grupo para dirigirse hacia el camello que estaba aguardando por ella. Este estaba listo para un viaje, con muchos bultos y sobre ellos una niña se encontraba durmiendo. Shermek agarro las riendas del animal para empezar su camino-"¡Espera Shermek!- una joven que había seguido a Shermek la detuvo, deseaba preguntarles que harían ellas hora, además de saber que pasaría con la niña- "¿Adonde te diriges? ¿Y la niña? ¿Qué haremos nosotras?" "Me voy a Heliopolis, donde la niña tiene a su tío y puede seguir con su entrenamiento, en cuanto a lo que pueden hacer, les aconsejo que se alejen de aquí y que mantengan su fe en secreto, por lo que creo somos las últimas y nuestra señora sabia algo que o no pudo informarnos o no lo quiso, pero creo será necesario nuestros conocimientos y nuestra fe para ello" - señaló Shermek sin voltear y al terminar comenzó de nuevo su marcha- "Creo que no nos veremos por un tiempo, pero nos reconoceremos por el brazalete con nuestro distintivo, Adiós" – las doncellas habían dejado la tumba desde hace un rato. Las palabras de la doncella se quedaron grabadas en su mentes, solo interrumpidas por deseos y oraciones por ella y la niña mientras el camello y su dueña se dirigían hacia el este.

**Yami-mel: **Por fin, ¡lo termine!(Saltando como loca) ¡Lo termine! ¡¡¡¡Lo termine!!!

**Yami**: Si .pq te esforzaste mucho, aunque me dejaste a un lado por mucho tiempo.(poniendo una cara triste)

**Yami-mel**: Lo se (abrazándolo) pero ya no pasara de nuevo

**Yami**: Eso espero

**Yami-mel: **Lo mismo des...

**Yami:** Pero- preocupado por no tener respuesta- que te pasa?

**¿?**: No creas que con eso te libraras de las cosas que he reservado especialmente para ti

**Yami:** Oh no! Eres tu ¿¡donde esta mi querida Yami-Mel?

**Mel**: No pude aguantar tu actitud tierna, así que la mande a rodar, pero mientras pienso que te voy a mandar hacer, tu ya sabes que decir no? ¬¬

**Yami**:(nervioso)Dejen un rewiew please


	2. Kokoro no naka power

**Ana**:

Yami-mel: Gracias por el halago y espero que este también te entretenga: Nos vemos.

Yami: Para comunicarnos pon bien tu coreo, please****

**Nethed**

Yami-mel:Mujer gracias por el rewiew, y si pobre de la chica ¿no?, pero sabes me gusta verla sufrir(gomen, creo que he estado mucho tiempo con Mel UU) **Kisara**

Yami-mel: Gracias por darme los animos para continuar, disculpa que me halla demorado,pero estaba en examene

Yami: Pero los pasates bien, adema te ayude a estudiar un poco no?

Yami-mel: Si gracias, ahora el proximo capi lo subire el viernes o el sabado a mas tardar. Cuidate y nos vemos.

**Reiko**** navi-san:**

Yami-mel: Chica tu me has alegrado mi vida la semana pasada, FUISTE mi primer rewiew, te lo agrasdeco mucho!!

Mel: La hubieran visto, estaba con una cara de tonta saltando por todos lados Yami-mel: Cuando no tu poniendo en ridículo (como saliste?) 

Mel:¿Yo?(mirándola con una mirada acusadora) ¬¬ Quien fue la que grito:¡¡Tengo un rewiew en plena clase de compu!!****

Yami-mel: No responde solo cae al suelo.

Yami:** ¡¡¡**Yami-mel!!!(Sacudiéndola tratándola de hacerla reaccionar)

Yami-mel:

Mel: ¿Esta extinta?"-con gran esperanza interroga al chico delante de ella-"Es mi oportunidad"-agarrando a Yami por el hombro lo arrastra, provocando que soltara a la otra chica dejándola en piso-"Bien Yami vamos a presentar el capi juntos, vale?"-sacando un látigo de no se sabe donde haciendo que Yami se ponga mas nervioso-"Empieza a presentar el mini-diccionario-plaf-

Yami: cuidado con esa cosa"-tratando de no mostrar todo el miedo que sentía, sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer esta oscuridad- "Bueno son las siguientes":

· Kokoro no naka power: El poder dormido en tu corazón

· La Casa de la vida: Los sacerdotes podían ser horólogos, astrólogos, médicos, etc. Pero ninguno de ellos se hallaba mas considerado que los magos. Para esto eran seleccionados entre los sacerdotes mejor preparados. Antes de recibir tan alto rango debían pasar por este edificio, que podíamos ver como una biblioteca secreta en la que se guardaban todos los conocimientos de la castas sacerdotal y, por lo tanto, del Egipto Milenario. En los años que permanecían en este recinto, sometidos a unos estudios profundos, similares a una "carrera" muy selectiva. Y después de someterse a un examen riguroso, serían autorizados para interpretar los sueños, formular conjuros mágicos, proporcionar algún hechizo o amuletos, proferir maldiciones y tantas otras ayudas de carácter sobrenatural.

· Khol: Cosmético para los ojos, que usaban los egipcios como protección de los reflejos del sol en la arena. (N.A. por eso Yami y los demás personajes del anime que proviene de Egipto tiene esas clases de ojos)

· Kalasaris: Prenda larga y lujosa usada por la gente pudiente en Egipto Antiguo.

· Saya: Falda antigua que usaban los hombre para ceremonias.

· Chilaba: Túnica suelta con capucha de color blanco usada por la gente del desierto

· Ciudad Celestial: Otro nombre que se da a Tebas.

KOKORO NILO 

**_1. _****_Kokoro_****_ no naka power_**

-"Hey, Anzu" "¡Anzu!"-una joven pelirroja recorría un hermoso patio, rodeado de numerosas columnas bellamente decoradas con jeroglíficos , que era parte de un complejo que se encontraba a las orillas del Nilo. En una de ellas se encontraba una adolescente que aguantaba su risa para que su amiga no la encontrara-"¡Ya acaba esto!-en su voz claramente se notaba que empezaba a irritarse,-"si mi padre ve que no estoy con las matronas se enojara con nosotras"-la chica se encontraba dando la espalda a la columna donde una castaña se preparaba para actuar. Sin darle oportunidad a la joven, la castaña la abrazo y con su impulso ambas cayeron al agua-"Jajaja"-la pelirroja tenia una cara de asombro, pero después se unió a la risa de su compañera y viendo que ella seguía riendo sin mirarla empezó lo que seria una _guerra de agua_ empeorando la humedad en sus ropas-"Muy gracioso jovencitas, miren en que fachas se encuentran, no deberían estar en el templo con las otras"-una mujer morena de uno 45 años se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo moviendo un dedo al compás de su pie como muestra de su enojo-"¡Oh Rea no seas así! Merecemos un poco de diversión, además en mis planes no esta el de estar todo el día encerrada en ese cuarto de incienso luego de todo este tiempo - las chicas mientras decían esto salieron del agua goteando y sin querer mojando un poco el vestido de Rea,-"¡hum!"-esto solo molesto mas a la matrona,-"Creo que mejor nos metemos rápido"-Anzu se acerco un poco a su compañera , esta asintió al comentario de su amiga y lentamente se metieron en la edificación-"¡O Ra!,¿por que das abrigo a quien no tiene cabeza?" "AHH"-la pobre mujer no sintió la presencia de las muchachas que volvieron y la empujaron en su momento de descuido-"¡¡¡Jóvenes malvadas, poseídas por Seth!!! ¡¡¡Esperen a que las alcancé!!-pero ya era demasiado tarde para reclamos, ya que las chicas se metieron corriendo al templo...

-"Que esperas tanto Ay"- una mujer mirando el Nilo por el balcón de la habitación hablaba calmadamente pero con firmeza en la voz a un hombre sentado en un escritorio que estaba leyendo unos escritos-"Ya esta lista desde hace tiempo para tomar los votos"-bajando un poco su mirada-"Es su destino y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo"-Ay dejo de ser indiferente a la conversación, soltando los papiros sobre el escritorio se levanta y se dirige al costado de su colega-"Sabes algo , a esa joven la he criado como mi hija, y no quiero inducirla en tal peligro". "Ra no quiso que fuera de mi sangre pero es mi único recuerdo que tengo de ella.-Shermek voltio y dirigió su mirada a Ay, sabia muy bien de lo que se refería el hombre ante ella. Aun recordaba el día en que su maestra Teye se lo dijo....-"Ella te tenia un gran amor y confianza, por eso cuando sucedió su muerte, el único lugar seguro que pensé fue aquí, con usted Ay-sama" "Pero sabe bien que su deceso fue que Anjesenamón terminara su entrenamiento para el futuro que le esperaba" "¡¡No la llames de esa forma!!" "Acuérdate de los motivos que las trajeron aquí, si la descubren son capaces de intentarlo de nuevo"-la doncella solo sonrió por las palabras del sacerdote, suponía que algo así pasaría-"Al recibirla en mi familia, esperaba sentir que Teye estaba a mi lado. Pero al vivir juntos... al soportarnos el uno al otro...surgió la ternura. Y cada vez que la veía sonreír, esa ternura aumentaba. Se volvió lo mas importante para mi. Quiero que sea mas feliz que cualquiera. Me siento como su padre. Pero estoy ignorando su voluntad, y le robe su brazalete, para evitar sus futuras obligaciones" "No te preocupes, esta noche le informare que hará la ceremonia de iniciación, será como Teye lo quería"- Shermek al oír eso se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación para salir de ella-"Estas haciendo lo correcto Ay, además ella sabe que puede contar contigo en cualquier momento"-al retirarse la joven, el sacerdote se sienta en su silla suspirando-"Eso espero Shermek"-.....

Mucho mas al sur, en la bella capital de Egipto, donde se notaba la expectativa por los preparativos de la futura celebración de su señor, el palacio no era ajeno a ello. En la sala del trono flanqueada por varios soldados, el Faraón recibía los últimos reportes de parte de uno de sus sacerdotes-"Mi señor, ya se ha mandado mensajeros por todo el reino para dar conocimiento sobre su jubileo"-el joven señor de esas tierras hizo un gesto satisfecho de que sus ordenes se habían cumplido- "Mahado, ¿Se incluyo el nuevo cambio que habrá?"-Shimón el siervo personal del Faraón interrogo al sacerdote-"como lo ha ordenado"-" Faraón con el debido respeto no creo que sea conveniente este cambio"-el faraón solo sonrió, sabia que en cualquier momento el sacerdote escogido por el cetro del milenio levantaría su voz de _protesta_-"Dime Seto crees que no podrás con este reto, pelear con ustedes ya no me da la diversión de antes, además, es bueno saber que hay rivales dignos o no?-levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, pasando cerca del sacerdote–"Si te sientes así, Yo que tu empezaría a entrenar"

"Hace tiempo que no me sentía así" "¿Cuánto ha pasado? 4, 5 años creo"- Anzu había vuelto a su vieja recamara, esta se encontraba igual como la dejo, buscando algo en uno de sus cofres para arreglarse un poco –"Nadie me dijo que regresarías hoy, pero al encontrarme con Shermek supe de inmediato donde te hallabas"- Serenity estaba sentada en la cama de su prima, feliz al sentir de nuevo su compañía, observándola como trataba de secar su cabellera con una toalla-"No se que paso, de pronto Shermek me dijo que ya estaba lista y que debíamos partir pronto, eso hace 2 días"-dejando sus brazos en su regazo inclinando un poco su cabeza siendo cubierta por la toalla totalmente-"Pero se que mi tío no lo aceptara, aun recuerdo que estaba muy enojado cuando partí hacia la _Casa__ de la vida _"-hubo un momento de silencio, como simbolizando lo que sentía la joven en su corazón, Serenity no quería ver en ese estado a su prima, después del lapso que estuvieron separada, solo quería verla feliz por el tiempo, que sabia que sería corto, que estarían juntas, por eso decidió cambiar el tema-"Sabes Jono se sorprenderá cuando te vea"- al escuchar ese nombre el estado cabizbajo de la chica se puso diferente: preocupada pero en forma graciosa con una gotita en su frente y una aura oscura-"Espero que halla madurado un poco"- Serenity uniéndose a su amiga pone la misma cara-"En eso ni los años cambian a mi hermano y no sabes lo peor a conocido a su alma gemela, su amigo Honda quien lo acompaña en todas sus travesuras"- Anzu no sabia a quien se refería Serenity, pero para decirle el _alma gemela_ de su primo debía ser muy _alegre_-"Su ultima travesura puso muy furioso a mi padre, cambiaron las cabezas de las estatuas de los dioses y el sacerdote al verlo creyó que era un símbolo profético y ayuno mas de una semana" –parece que el objetivo de la pelirroja se cumplió ya que al terminar de contarle a su compañera esta rompió en carcajadas"No te rías Anzu fue terrible el hombre por poco muere además antes de Honda eras tu la que hacías las travesuras con él"- ante esto la castaña trato de controlarse un poco para poder responder la _acusación_ de su prima-"Así es. Empezaba mi instrucción en este templo" "Siempre te lograbas escapar y con Jono aparecían de la nada haciendo sus diabluras" "Me acuerdo lo de la procesión y las ranas en las ofrendas, fue muy gracioso, pero esos fueron buenos tiempos"-Anzu evocaba las travesuras que había echo de niña con un buen animo-"Vamos, todavía sigues haciéndolo Anzu"-" Ah eso es cierto. Hahahah!!"-las chicas continuaron recordando momentos y contándose las cosa que habían echo cada una en ese tiempo distanciadas, tan animada estuvo su conversación que no se percataron del paso del tiempo sino hasta que tocaron la puerta y entro una doncella....-"Señorita, su padre y su hermano las esta esperando desde hace un buen rato"- una joven de delicados modales les comunicaba la orden de sus señor con su mirada dirigida al piso-"Gracias Jade, ya vamos"-las jóvenes se levantaron de la cama después de que la doncella se retirara-"El tiempo se pasa volando y todavía no he terminado de acomodarme"-la chica se estiro un poco al hacerlo-"Lo siento Anzu, te quite mucho de tu tiempo"-dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba su mirada por la habitación, vio unos cuantos papiros tirados por el suelo y unos cofres, posiblemente de ropa, a medio abrir, Anzu al verla de esa forma solo levanto sus hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios para después terminarse de arreglarse un poco para salir -" No te preocupes"-cerrando la tapa de un cofre próximo a ella con un pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-"Tengo la noche para hacerlo, además hace tiempo que no como una comida decente" "Hey, espérame Anzu"-la pelirroja salió apresurando ya que la castaña se le había adelantado.

"Los estoy viendo muchachos"-unos chicos, un rubio y un castaño creían que ya iban a lograr su objetivo, picar un poco de fruta, pero el hombre en la cabecera de la mesa, que ellos pensaba estaba desprevenido, los estaba sorprendiendo por tercera vez-"Padre ya es tarde y nuestros estómagos están rugiendo"-sobandose sus vientres acompañándose con ojos llorosos tratando de conseguir el favor del hombre-"Ya les dije, hay que esperar a Serenity y a Anzu, así que aguanten"-los chicos de mala gana cambiaron su actitud, cruzaron sus brazos y pusieron un dejo de molestia a sus ojos cerrados-"Si pues viejo, hay que esperar a ese par de monstruos"-Jono murmuro a su amigo para que su padre no lo pudiera escuchar-"A quien le llamas monstruo" "HAAAA"-los chicos se sobresaltaron, saltando de sus sillas y quedando en unas posees graciosas, Anzu había echo aparecer de la nada una voz gruesa para darle una sorpresa a su primo y por las carcajadas de ella y Serenity parece que tuvo mucho éxito. "Ya cálmense y siéntense"-el hombre estaba tratando de aguantar la risa ya que su hijo y su amigo tenían unas caras, que mejor seguía así-"Muy gracioso" "Muy gracioso"-los chicos estaban molestos mientras se acomodaban de nuevo en sus asientos-""Tan chistosa como siempre , ¿no Anzu?- el rubio tenia una venita que le salía de su frente sin dirigirle aun la mirada a la chica-"Parece que ni los sacerdotes ni las matronas pudieron educarte" "Lo mismo digo Jono"- ambos se miraron por un momento en una actitud desafiante, pero luego como si hubieran echo un acuerdo empezaron a reír juntos-"Bienvenida prima, he extrañado tu participación en nuestros _pequeños trabajos_" "No creo que necesitarás mi ayuda, ya que por lo que me he enterado haz mejorado el toque no?" "Cierto"—señalando a su amigo al mismo tiempo que reía-"Todo gracias a el" "Cof cof"- Ay parecía tratar de tener el control de la situación, pero los chicos no le hicieron el mas mínimo caso así que decidió empezar a servirse-"Él es Honda. Es dos años mayor que yo. En estos momentos esta en el templo educándose para ser un escriba como su padre, pero también es el campeón de lucha del ejercito"-Serenity decidió presentarlo ya que vio que su hermano no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, o solo se le olvido(es Jono, nop?), por su parte Honda trato de verse lo mas serio posible ante las palabras de Serenity mientras miraba a Anzu-"Honda, ella es Anzu prima mía y de Jono" "(no la puedo hacer quedar mal ante tal presentación, esperen un momento, ella me presento a su prima, significa que me considera de la familia)"Ah, ya veo es un gusto conocerla-poniendo su mano en el pecho mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación-"Para nada. Igualmente"-En ese momento Anzu pudo ver la diferencia entre Jono y el. Mientras Jono aunque estudiara las reglas de la corte nunca podría ponerlas a práctica, Honda podía _auto controlarse _en los momentos precisos-"Me dijeron que estuviste en la _Casa__ de la Vida _para terminar tu entrenamiento. Se que la mayoría de los magos se demoran 8 años como mínimo y tu lo hiciste en 5, por lo que veo serás una magnifica sacerdotisa-Anzu ante el comentario dirigió una rápida mirada a su tío, que al notarla cambio la dirección de la suya-"Hay personas que creen lo mismo, pero se que me falta mucho aun"-contesto mientras cogió su copa y tomaba su néctar de granada-"Le dije a Jono después de que me contara esto que deberías participar en el torneo que habrá por el jubileo del Faraón" –el choque de la copa de Anzu con la mesa produjo un sonido apreciable, todos miraron a su dueña, que solo tenia los ojos puestos en su tío, como para aligerar la tensión del momento Honda trató de seguir hablando ya que se dio cuenta que dijo algo incomodo-"Quisiera participar pero mi Kaa no es muy fuer..." "¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo, tío?"-Anzu no parecía escuchar lo que el pobre muchacho estaba diciendo, no había dejado de mirar a su tío, sabia que no tenia aun un Kaa como para poder participar, pero sabia muy bien que eso era solo culpa de su tío, ya que se entero que el prohibió que le enseñaran como convocarlo. Desde el primer momento que llego a esa casa su tío se opuso a que recibiera la orden como a que tuviera ese conocimiento, ahora todo era muy claro, recordó el siguiente día de su llegada, se dio con la sorpresa que el brazalete de su madre había desaparecido, estuvo triste varios días, pensando que fue su culpa....y el la consoló-"¿Por qué no quieres que recibiera los votos?-en ambiente de armonía que antes tuvo ese salón cambio como la actitud de la joven. Para ella, ya había sido suficiente, quería saberlo, como Honda, muchos otros pensaban que estaba lista para ser sacerdotisa, pero el único inconveniente era su tío. Los otros chicos no sabían como proceder, miraban a Anzu y al sacerdote sin mover ningún músculo-"Jono, retírate con tu hermana y tu amigo"- como nunca el rubio salió sin decir nada seguido por su hermana y Honda hacia sus respectivos aposentos. Ay pudo ver que la joven seguía observándolo, al final, no pudo aguantar mas su mirada, cerro sus ojos y suspiro-"Sígueme Anzu"- Ay se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida-"Hablaremos en mis habitaciones"-se lo pidió al notar que no la seguía, Anzu simplemente con la cabeza baja siguió a su tío hasta sus aposentos. Al llegar a ellos Ay le señalo un asiento, donde ella se sentó aun en la misma posición, Ay se dirigió hacia un cofre en su mesa de trabajo y saco algo de el-"Sabes hace un momento me recordaste a tu madre"-Anzu al escuchar que el nombro a su madre levanto su vista, nunca antes el la había nombrado-"Aunque el color es diferente tienes su misma determinación en tu mirada"-Ay seguía dándole la espalda, no sabia como decirle todo, por eso no volteaba(Ay sabes muy bien que no es eso, tienes miedo que ella se aleje de ti)-"Tío, por qué nunca hablaste de mi madre hasta hoy"-Anzu quiso romper el silencio que había en la habitación-"Por la misma razón que te llamas Anjesenamón"-"entiendo(Pregunta tonta la que hice)"-el sacerdote se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación mientras que ella seguía meditando"Sígueme Anzu"-volvieron a salir, Ay delante de ella, pero esta vez observados por tres personitas...

"Honda ya vistes lo que provoco tus ganas de quedar bien ante Serenity"-después que perdieron de su vista a su padre y su prima Jono no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras que su hermana estaba sentada en la cama y el amigo de ambos en un banco-"Que es lo que dices viejo, además quien iba a pensar que la loca de tu prima reaccionaria de esa forma"-Honda trataba de defenderse como podía de la observación de su amigo mientras trataba de ocultar su cara roja-"Hermano el no tiene toda la culpa, ya que no sabe todo sobre ella"-Jono ante el comentario de Serenity, interrumpió su andar mientras que Honda le dirigió su mirada-"Creo que ha sido lo mejor, ya es tiempo que ambos se aclaren ciertas cosas"-Ella solo miraba hacia el vació, mientras que en su corazón rogaba que ambos sean francos entre si....

La noche estaba calmada, en la bóveda celeste se podía apreciar muchas estrellas y la luna tal cual como una pieza de plata, se reflejaba en las aguas del Nilo. Ay y Anzu habían llegado a uno de los patios del templo, donde el rió y el desierto se juntan, sin decirse ninguna palabra. Anzu siguió hasta estar al filo de la escalinata, Ay se quedo mirándola mientras lo hacia...-"Vamos Ay"-el sacerdote se sobresalto un poco ya que de pronto vio en lugar de Anzu a Teye cuando tenia su misma edad, toda risueña y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero igual como apareció se desvaneció-"Hace un momento me hiciste distintas preguntas, respecto a tu futuro y a tu madre""Ella fue una persona especial para mi aunque solía odiarla cuando éramos niños"- Anzu seguía mirando hacia el rió pero cuando escucho la declaración de su tío voltio hacia la dirección donde el se encontraba -"¿Y eso por que era?"- Ay cerro sus ojos y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios le respondió tranquilamente-"Porque era mi rival"-Anzu ante esto abrió mas sus ojos, ella nunca supo como fue el pasado de su madre, menos sobre como había sido su vida junto a su tío. Ay al verle su cara continuo a explicarle todo-"No ocurre eso hasta ahora. Para querer alcanzar un puesto importante uno debe en todo lo posible ser el mejor. Desde hace una generación mi familia no tenia a su cargo un templo. Todo por culpa del linaje de tu madre. Por eso los adultos fueron muy exigentes conmigo. Quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, pero aunque me esforzaba o ella me superaba en algo o mis padres mucho me comparaban con ella" Anzu no sabia que decir, pero en sus ojos su mirada solo expresaban compasión por el sacerdote. Este desde hace un rato volvió a cerrar sus ojos-"Por eso llegué a echarle la culpa de todo ello a tu madre" "Mi odio nació a partir de ello" "Mis familiares aun viendo como me hacían sentir mal siguieron con sus mismos tratos, aunque mi madre fue la única que cambio un poco su aptitud, no pude librarme de mis tormentos"-Así que un día...finalmente conocí a Teye, ella estaba sentada donde tu estas mirando la luna. A decir verdad, nunca había hablado con ella hasta ese día. Nos veíamos solo en las ceremonias anuales. Así que descargué toda mi rabia contra ella, gritándole lo que sentía por su culpa mirándola con el mas profundo rencor-"¡Te odio! ¡Aunque haga bien algo siempre me dicen que soy tonto y lento y te nombran a ti! ¡A ti! ¡Dicen que eres alguien especial, pero solo eres alguien detrás de un nombre nada mas!"-Después de gritarle esas cosas ella no se voltio, pensaba que me iba a responder del mismo modo que yo pero ella me dijo lo que menos esperaba-"¿Es así? baje la mirada por darme cuenta de lo que hice-¿Realmente eres así? ¿En verdad eres un tonto?"- al escucharla decirme eso me di cuenta de algo que no quería ver-"No...no...yo...¿No soy un tonto! ¡No soy un tonto!" –"Uh. Lo se"- ella aun así, después de todo lo que le dije me regalo una sonrisa, con la que yo me sorprendí. A partir de entonces, no me acompleje mas. Porque ella me hizo decir las palabras que quise decir por años. Abrió mi corazón. Estaba sorprendido. Porque era tan diferente a la idea que me había echo de ella . Era así...ya que yo fui quien dijo que Teye era solo alguien detrás de un nombre-acercándose hacia el lugar donde estaba la joven para luego mirar hacia el rió-"Me alegro de haber conocido a Teye ese día. Me di cuenta de lo que sí fue una completa idiotez fue el haberle culpado de mis desgracias"-sacando algo de su manto le extendió su mano hacia ella-"Por eso toma"-Anzu al ver bien lo que tenia Ay en su mano, era el brazalete de su madre-"Hoy también me di cuenta que he cometido otro gran error"- Anzu extendió lentamente su mano, cogiendo con delicadeza el brazalete el cual se lo coloco. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente, pero en esos momentos la que resonaba mas en su cabeza era la de la relación que tuvo su madre con Ay, ya que se dio cuenta por lo que había escuchado, que el hombre frente de ella no era su tío.-"Ella fue mi primer y único amo, y por eso cuando te vi, acepte cuidarte, pensando en la vida que pudo haber sido" "Por eso no deseaba que fueras sacerdotisa, no quería que tuvieras el mismo final que ella." "Se que ahora, con todo lo que te has enterado querrás irte de aquí, pero antes que te vallas cumpliré tu deseo"-retrocediendo un poco, estira su brazo derecho de donde salió el dia diank-"Sal maldición del dragón"- al mismo tiempo que las palabras del sacerdote eran llevadas por el viento aparecía al costado de este el ser mitológico pero sin piel , solo de huesos, con ojos rojos-"El método para mostrar tu Kaa la primera vez es sencillo, en una batalla. Se supone que el Kaa al sentir el peligro tratara de protegerte"-Anzu se dio cuenta que el sacerdote hablaba en serio, como lo hiciera su madre en su ultimo duelo, coloco su brazo delante de su rostro, activando el dia diank, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, cuando se sintió lista estiro su brazo con energía. Emergió una especie de humo sin forma, producto de la mente de la joven que era un enmarañado de ideas: Las palabras que le había dicho el sacerdote, los recuerdos que tenia de su madre y la muerte de esta, la vida que había llevado en ese lugar; sin duda todo eso lo reflejaba su Kaa. Parece que Ay se dio cuenta de ello, por eso decidió darle otro empuje mas-"Ya veo, creo que me equivoque, no eres igual a ella"-Anzu sintió como las dudas y temores que sentía se volvían en una rabia por lo que dijo Ay. Se concentro mas logrando que la sombra de su kaa tomara un poco de consistencia, pero aun no se podía apreciar a todo detalle. No le importo mucho, solo quería demostrarle a Ay de lo que era capaz, que ella era capaz de ser como su madre y en especial enseñarle que era lo opuesto a lo que el creía, el Kaa se dirigió hacia su opuesto atacándolo pero el dragón lo esquiva con gran facilidad-"No esta mal, pero aun no es lo suficiente"-el dragón de pronto tomo velocidad y envistió al Kaa de Anzu incitando que ella oscilara, el sacerdote se preocupó un poco pensando que se había pasado en el ataque anterior pero sabia que si no lo hacia no se revelaría el Kaa-"Todavía no soy la gran cosa...-incorporándose lentamente tratando de no mostrar debilidad- pero algún día ¡Podré, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón,-levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada con la misma distinción que vio en su madre aquel trágico día concentrándose mas que nunca apretando su puno derecho considerándose lista como nunca antes se había sentido, estiró su brazo con determinación-llamarte padre!- mientras el viento se llevaba estas palabras el kaa brillo con una luz rosada dando a conocer su verdadera forma, el de una chica rubia con un traje rozado y celeste con un báculo, con el cual ataco al Course Dragon. Ay no esperaba ese ataque, tambaleo un poco haciendo el esfuerzo de bloquearlo. Anzu todavía seguía teniendo esa misma mirada que ha diferencia de Ay solo mostraba ternura y gesto de satisfacción. Levantando su brazo como lo hiciera antes la joven, el dragón envistió de nuevo provocando que Anzu esta vez cayera de bruces provocando que el Kaa desapareciera –"Tú todavía eres una hija que me da demasiado trabajo, Anzu."-ella se estaba recuperando del ataque sin querer levantar la mirada, no pensaba vencer a su tío en el primer combate pero pensó que podía resistir un poco mas. Pero al escuchar como la llamo, solo pudo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa y dirigirle una mirada al sacerdote , que se había acercado a ella ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse-"Y como vamos a llamar a tu kaa?-"Anzu miro a su brazalete, pensó por unos momentos para luego mirarlo con una gran sonrisa-"Maga oscura"-Ay le respondió la sonrisa-"Entonces van a hacer un buen papel en el torneo acompañando, como representante de este templo"- La chica abrió mas sus ojos-"Eso significa que...." "Si, recibirás los votos"-la felicidad para Anzu era completa , no quería cambiar la vida que había tenido en esta casa, con sus primos y su padre. Así ambos regresaron al interior del edificio.

Se están demorando mucho, si sigue de esta forma, iré a buscarlos-Jono estaba mirando por su balcón cuando se percato que su prima y su padre llegaron juntos sonriéndoles y tranquilos-"Hahahah"-Serenity y Honda que ya empezaban a perder el combate contra el sueño, se despertaron por las risas del rubio-"Oye depuse de todo lo que ha pasado, tienes el animo para reírte"-reprocho el castaño mientras se frotaba un ojo-"Míralo tu mismo"-Serenity le gano a Honda en reaccionar y al ver el cuadro visto por su hermano solo sonrió.

Ay en su habitación estaba siendo vendado por Shermek, ya que al parecer el ataque de Anzu le provoco algo a su hombro. No se dirigieron palabras mientras duro el proceso-"Maestro Ay...gracias,¿si?-dijo la doncella entes de cerrar la habitación. Ay se acomodo un poco mas-"Por mi parte también, gracias. En los aposentos de Anzu ella estaba durmiendo en su cama, dejando al descubierto su brazo con el brazalete-Mama....mama....¿Qué puedo hacer?-"Anzu debe portarse como Anzu"-escucho para sus adentros la voz de Teye. Casi al mismo tiempo ella tuvo una visión: Un joven que estaba de espaldas, pero al notar que lo observaban, volteo, pero cuando ya iba a ver su rostro, una tela roja como la sangre tapo su figura-un leve movimiento de sus brazos pero la joven no despertó.

"Anzu, Anzu"-la chica solo se volteo-"Despierta ya"-la pelirroja al ver que no resultaba nada, le quito la sabana a su prima-"Que pasa?-la castaña ya no tenia excusa para no levantarse, rascándose su nuca se sentó en la orilla de su cama,"Como que pasa. Ya hace mas de 4 horas que Ra se fue a descansar en el Nilo"-Anzu se sorprendió, si bien es cierto ayer se había acostado tarde, pero al parecer la aparición de su kaa le quito mucha energía-"Y?"-dijo la joven levantando sus hombros, ya había acabado su entrenamiento, ya no tenia la obligación de levantarse al alba-"Bueno si no quieres prepararte para tu ceremonia no me interesa"-Serenity se estaba retirando de la habitación cundo sintió una ráfaga de aire por su costado, delante de ella estaba Anzu con cara de asombro impidiéndole la salida-"Mi ceremonia?" "Claro, con papá no acordaron eso"-la joven se inclino para salir-"Arréglate, come algo y ve al templo"-que es lo que esta pasando, de pronto todo lo que quería se estaba haciendo realidad, pero...-"Que pasa pequeña"-"Ah eres tu, no puedes aparecer de una forma mas normal?" "Si te gustaba cuando eras pequeña"-Shermek estaba sentada en la baranda del balcón de la habitación, observando a Anzu con una gesto a modo de sonrisa. Salto para pararse, y deposito un atado en la cama de la joven-"Buen trabajo con Ay, le dejaste el hombro dislocado" "De veras?, pero el hizo desaparecer a mi Maga oscura después de todo"-dijo Anzu mientras se acercaba con mucha curiosidad para observar el paquete de Shermek. Esta al ver la curiosidad de la joven , le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera, la castaña con delicadeza desato el nudo para dejar al descubierto un estuche de aseo, con diferente comportamiento con recipientes de perfumes y cremas y un frasco con un bastoncillo, que saco de su estuche para examinarlo de cerca para comprobar si era lo que creía-"Es Khol" "Y que esperabas ya necesitas usarlo no?-Anzu dejo el cosmético al darse cuenta que había algo mas, puso el estuche a un costado y lo estiro delante de ella: Era una hermosísima túnica larga drapeada a partir de la cintura sin mangas-"Esta kalasaris la hizo tu madre especialmente para este día" "¡¿mi madre dices?!"-mirando a la morena para contemplar de nuevo el traje-"Hoy será tu ceremonia de los votos, para ser sacerdotisa al culto de Ra, pero lo mas importante es que ocuparas el lugar de tu madre como la sacerdotisa principal del culto a Atón"-la expresión de la joven cambio, cosa que la mas adulta se dio cuenta, era la misma expresión que había notado antes en ella-"Que sucede ¿-esta vez Anzu no evadió la pregunta, se sentó en la cama para contarle sus preocupaciones-"Anoche sentí algo, no estoy segura si fue una visión, pero por ella estoy así" "Cuéntame mas sobre ella"-le pidió Shermek a la joven, esta la obedeció y mientras lo hacia las preocupaciones de morena aumentaban, sabia que esto llegaría, pero no tan pronto, ella no había terminado su formación, pero estuvo aprendiendo por su cuenta y por la información que le daba Anzu, lo que ella tuvo fue una visión, una visión sobre su futuro y por el final de este claramente supo que no tenia uno muy bueno-"Y según tu que crees que significa"-"Que ese joven no va a tener un buen final"-Shermek se sintió un poco aliviada, Anzu recién empezaba a tener experiencia en ese campo, pero no para dar un completa interpretación-"No deberías preocuparte en estos momentos por ello mi princesa, en estos momentos solo debes sentir felicidad por lo que hoy se cumplirá"-alejándose para salir-"Te espero abajo" "Shermek ¿Por qué no desapareces como apareciste? "Estoy cansada, esas apariciones me consumen mucha energía

"Ves viejo, esos monstruo nunca son puntuales, aun ante este acontecimiento"-Jono esta reclinado en una columna con los brazos cruzados moviendo un dedo al mismo tiempo que uno de sus pies-"Tienes razón por parte de tu prima, pero de Serenity no lo creo"-Honda como siempre defendiendo a capa y espada a su amor. Ambos jóvenes realmente estaba para la ocasión, los dos vestían una elegante saya sujeta con un cinturón de oro y lino verde por parte de Jono y color tierra con oro por parte de Honda-"No me gusta estar rodeado de tanto cabezas rapadas en el mismo lugar"-"Disculpen la demora"-el castaño se quedo con la boca abierta cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz Y valla que estaba en lo correcto el joven, ya que la pelirroja llevaba puesto una túnica del mismo modelo que la que usaba siempre, solo que la única diferencia era que llevaba un pedazo de lino rosa alrededor de la cintura y una tiara de oro en sus cabellos-"Estaba ayudando a Shermek en lo del arreglo de Anzu" "En estos momentos debe de estar saliendo"-al decir esto se escucho el ruido de un sistro y apareció primero Ay para dirigirse al altar. Cuando llego a su posición la música cambió a una combinación de arpas, citaras, flautas y el sistro acompañados del un canto por las doncellas del templo, de la misma entrada de donde salió el sacerdote apareció Anzu, llevaba la túnica que la morena le entrego, sin ninguna joya, solo como único arreglo sus ojos pintados con el khol. Calmadamente se dirigió a hacia la escalinata segundos después hacia el altar momento cual se dejo de tocar los instrumentos-"Como de una flor que salió del Nilo nació Ra, del mismo río para servirle eternamente nació esta doncella, que después de probar que es digna para servirle, recibirá la venia definitiva de nuestro Dios"-Anzu estaba con la cabeza inclinada mientras que Ay recitaba esas palabras. Luego el sacerdote retrocedió al altar para coger el brazalete-"todos son testigos en este momento que Ra a aceptado a su nueva sierva y como tales tenemos la obligación de que si no cumple con el cargo que se le otorga, sacarla de su vergüenza"-le ofrece el brazalete que Anzu coge para colocárselo definitivamente, luego Ay la ayuda a levantarse-"Hermanos unámonos a la dicha de esta joven que a partir de hoy es la sacerdotisa de Ra en Heliopolis"-al terminar decir esto, todo el mundo aplaudió como dando sus felicitaciones a la joven. La música que después se toco se hizo un poco mas alegre y unos esclavos pasaron a servir el banquete, todo regado en vino. Pero Anzu parecía distraída de la celebración en su honor, se desplazo por diversos lugares de la sala para al parecer buscar a alguien-"Anzu, muchas felicitaciones"-Serenity cogió el hombro de su prima para evitar que pasara de largo sin podérselo decir para luego abrazarla-"Felicitaciones monstruo"-Jono como siempre con su típica actitud pero demostrando a su modo sus sentimientos-"Muchas gracias" "Han visto a Shermek?"-al parecer era lo único que deseaba la joven sacerdotisa en eso momentos-"No la hemos visto, pero sacerdotisa deberías estar disfrutando de la celebración"-Serenity se lo dijo, pero ya era tarde Anzu se había marchado-"Lo que te digo siempre será el mismo monstruo"-aclaro Jono mientras tomaba su néctar de granada.

"Shermek ¿Estas aquí?-siguiendo la presencia del baa de la morena la sacerdotisa llego al patio, pero no ve a nadie-"Shermek deja tus juegos" "¿Que deseas?"-La mujer apareció de las sombras exactamente a la espalda de Anzu. Llevaba una chilaba y un bolso-"¿Adonde vas, no nos vas a acompañar?"-dijo la mas joven sin mirarla, en la misma posición-"Ya no me necesitas, cumplí con la promesa que le hice a mi maestra"-cogiendo la mano de Anzu baja la mirada-"Además si estas cerca de mi en Tebas, será muy sospechoso"-sintiendo que se desvanecía la mano de su amiga, llevada por el viento la joven voltio para tratar de detenerla -"Cuídate, estaré cerca de ti si me necesitas"-pero solo puedo escuchar sus ultimas palabras como un susurro distante. Anzu seguía mirando por donde se alejo su camarada-"Nos veremos pronto"-haciendo un gesto en su rostro, decidida a divertirse con su familia, tomo el camino de regreso a la celebración.

El bullicio por parte de los esclavos acomodando las pertenencias de sus amos y los presentes para el Faraón, el relincho de algunos caballos y los buenos deseos de las personas se mezclaban como cual bella melodía. La familia del sacerdote y otras personas empezaba a ocupar a sus posiciones para emprender el viaje. Solo la joven sacerdotisa decidió mirar al detalle una vez mas su hogar para emprender su viaje sin mirar a atras. Sentía un poco de melancolía por alejarse de nuevo de ese lugar. Serenity al ver que esta distraída la llama- "Anzu ya debemos irnos"-la joven salió de su trance, subió con ayuda a su caballo esperando la orden de partida-"Bien vamos a Tebas"-a la orden de sacerdote la pequeña caravana comenzó su recorrido, todos ansiosos por llegar pronto a la _ciudad celestial_, en especial Anzu, sabia que en ese lugar encontraría mas repuesta respecto a su pasado. De ese modo comenzó su aventura, enfrentándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Mel: "Disculpen lectores, pero el chapter lo escribió la otra por eso esta muy empalagoso" "Tu que crees Yami"-le pregunta al chico dirigiéndole una mirada rara

Yami: Creo que solo un poco( no la llames de esa forma monstruo de la oscuridad)

Mel: Dándole un golpe en la cabeza-"Crees que no lo sent..?" "Ahhhh"

Yami-mel: "Te tengo"-la chica apareció en el momento de descuido de Mel, y le había cogido su brazo con el látigo-"Vuelve al lugar que te corresponde"

Mel: Noooo!!

Yami-mel: Te lo mereces, no saldrás por un tiempo y no comerás tus postres-hablándole a su brazalete

Yami: Gracias a Ra saliste, estas bien?

Yami-mel: Si, pero ahora entiendo algo

Yami: ¡Que?

Yami-mel: "Porque le gusta usar esto"-jugando un poco con el látigo-"Se siente genial" "Ya sabes que decir NO?

Yami: preocupado(por que Ra?)"Dejen un rewiew please"

Yami-mel: Mate ne mina!!!


	3. Recuerdos de Shermek I

Recuerdo de Shermek

En plena noche, el ruido por la futura celebración que se iba a realizar, parecía no perturbar a dos personas en una habitación. En el, una mujer, mas niña que joven, claramente vestida para una boda era asistida por otra, pero en lugar de participar de la emoción de las persona de afuera, ellas compartían un silencio eterno. La novia observaba a su ayudante y la otra solo se preocupaba por su trabajo. Al terminar, la joven se levanta para ordenar un poco la habitación-"Shermek¿Crees que el amor es necesario en todo momento?"-la novia se había dirigido al balcón donde se observo a la gente danzando y cantando, y lo vio ,su futuro esposo, un principie extranjero, bebiendo acompañado del Faraón y otras personas importantes-"No me debería quejar ¿no?-Shermek ya estaba cerca de la futura esposa fijando su mirada en el mismo punto que la otra-"Señora soy solo una simple novicia en el templo del gran Atón, mi conocimiento no se compara a los que decidieron esta boda, pero considero que es un honor que el Faraón, al no tener hermanas la propusiera a usted, eso muestra la estima y la gran amistad que le tiene"-Teye ante esto solo sonrió, sabia que la muchacha a la que consideraba como una hermana le diría eso-" Un gran favor que me hace mi señor Akunamukanon, pensando que me honra con tal decisión, pero sin saber, proveyéndome de la mas grande tristeza" "Shermek, hay momentos que es necesario pensar en lo racional que en nuestros propios sentimientos si queremos ayudar a los demás"-volteando su cabeza hacia la doncella-"En mi caso para procurar una amistad con el pueblo semita, no podré estar con la persona que amo¿Conoces a Ay, el sacerdote de Ra en Heliopolis? Se que Atón no deja a sus hijos sufrir, esto es solo el camino para alcanzar la felicidad, pero cuando me tocara a mi..."-avanzando hacia la cama para ponerse su tocado-"Shermek ya nos están esperando, vamos"

Hola, esto es algo por el momento. El siguiente capi lo subo el sabado y disculpe las demoras. Gracias por los rewiews y sobre todo a AnzuAtemufor ever. Espero encontrarme con ella en el msn. Nos vemos


	4. Kaerarenu Mirai Wo Sono

Yami-mel: No lo puedo creer, las vacaciones por fin llegaron, los pájaros cantas, se respira el verano en el aire. Por fin libertad

Mel: apareciendo con una chamarra y una bufanda-Como que verano, estas loca. Estamos congelándonos aquí y todo por tu culpa. Ahorita estaría bronceándome en la playa y no envuelta como una momia.

Yami: Como que no es eso lo que eres

Mel: Mira quien habla Faraón, o no disculpa olvide que no pudiste ser momificado

Yami: ¬¬

Yami-mel: poniéndose entre ellos-Creo que mejor presentamos el capitulo (lo siento Yami pero no quiero visitarte en el hospital en mis vacaciones.

Mel: Por fin pensates en algo

Yami-mel: Bueno, disculpen por la demora, bueno por la gran demora (mirando a Mel) pero fue todo por culpa de una persona con más de 2000 de edad

Mel: con una arruguita en su puño-Al menos soy mas bonita que tu

Yami: No lo digas

Yami-mel:( haciendo que no ha escuchado) El capitulo ya estaba listo pero, porque esta persona tomo el control y falto el respeto a uno de segundo año no quitaron la Internet hasta ahora

Mel: Bien que disfrutaste ver como salía de la fosa de agua helada totalmente mojado

Yami-mel y Yami: (Bueno fue genial pero e castigo fue duro)

Mel: Ven lo que les digo.

Yami-mel: Bueno creo que la mejor disculpa será este capi ya que POR FIN Anzu y Yami (mirándolo serio) se van a encontrar

Yami: (evitando la mirada)

Yami-mel: Gracias a ANZUxATEM4EVER, Nethed y ladyvemon por sus rewiews. EN esta ocasión la que va a responderlos será Mel

Mel: Por fin se me hace justicia. Para ANZUxATEM4EVER, gracias por los comentarios y cuidado con las pistolas (sacando una arma y apuntando con ella) que también tengo una mágnum y digamos que en la escuela en la que estamos pertenezco a la selección de tiro, aunque fue un estimulo para nosotros. Sabes me caes bien chica.

Yami-mel y Yami:(Esta momia esta loca) (Primero fue un látigo ahora una mágnum, que sigue…)

Mel: (mirándolos) Un lanzacohetes

Yami-mel y Yami: Hay que meterla comos sea al brazalete

Mel: Nethed disculpa la demora y gracias por el rewiew esperamos que te guste este CAPIT…

Yami: Gracias por los saludos

Mel: Faraón (apuntándolo con la pistola) quieres aprender a bailar

Yami-mel: Te quedaras sin ver película de vaqueros

Mel: Bueno gracias de todas formas, en este capi el formato a cambiado. Lo que piensa los personajes esta entre ( ), lo que esta en cursivas es los recuerdos del pasado.

Yami: La única frase para el mini diccionario es:

Kaerarenu Mirai Wo Sono: El futuro que no puede ser cambiado

Yami-mel: Bueno con esto ya podemos...

Mel: Un momento te falta lo más importante

Yami-mel: Que puede ser?

Mel: explicar el porque Anzu….

Yami-mel: No es que lo halla olvidado sino que…calla no más ya veras más adelante.

_KOKORO NILO_

_**Kaerarenu Mirai Wo Sono**_

"Finalmente henos aquí"-dijo Ay-"La ciudad celestial"-y hacia honor al nombre, apenas habían llegado y mientras se adentraban podían apreciar el gran esplendor de esta, no solo por los preparativos para la cercana celebración, sino también en la organización de sus calles y la armonía en la que vivía aquella gente. Los jóvenes al ser su primera visita señalaba y preguntaban constantemente a su padre acerca de ella y este con ternura y calma como quien explica a los niños, les hacia un pequeño recuentro. Anzu no preguntaba ni hablaba, solo observaba, le parecía imposible tanta armonía, había escuchado a los ancianos que este había sido el mejor hijo de los dioses, pero... algo no encajaba. Algo capto su mirada, unos pergaminos pegados en la pared. (No se percataran de mi ausencia unos minutos)"Vamos Gaia"-susurro a su caballo. Al acercarse se sorprendió mucho con lo que leyó:

_-Shermek, acusada de idolatría. Esta mujer comete el peor de los crímenes diariamente ante la mirada inquisidora de Ra: Adorar al falso dios. Si conocéis el paradero de esta mujer dirigirse a uno de los siete templos inmediatamente_-

No podía entender lo que veían sus ojos, una de las personas más importante para ella se encontraba en estas condiciones. Acaso todas las personas que apreciaba debían sufrir de esta forma. La joven estaba muy desconcertada, el caballo sintió las dudas en su jinete, por eso se movía mucho. La gente de alrededor por el alboroto de las compras no se dio cuenta de ello, pero al escuchar los relinchos locos del jamelgo se separaron. Todos tenían miedo del animal, por eso nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido: La joven parecía que recién se daba cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, trato de calmar a su animal pero ya era tarde para eso. La bestia se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y la doncella soltó las riendas. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero este no llegó. Al abrirlos vio el rostro de un joven de cabellos blancos.

"Te encuentras bien"-pregunto un poco preocupado.

-"Si..."-después de la primera impresión se sentó en el suelo ayudada por el joven aun con el susto impidiéndole decir algo mas, si no fuera por él ahora posiblemente estaría muerta-"Gracias"

-"No te preocupes pero una doncella como tu no debería andar sola y menos a caballo"-le respondió él

-"Me llamo Anzu y se que mi padre te premiara por ayudarme". "Cual es tu nombre?"

-"Bakura"-El murmullo del pueblo no se hizo esperar después de esas palabras. Todo el mundo lo conocía y no precisamente por sus buenas acciones.

-"Bakura..."-comento un aldeano como tratando de recordar donde había oído ese nombre y cuando lo logro el miedo claramente se reflejo en su rostro "el no es conocido como el rey de los ladrones!"

Otro aldeano asintió-"Es cierto, escuche que derramo la sangre de 100 guardias del reino"-El susodicho solo sonrió por los comentarios

-"Hou, veo que soy uno de los mas famosos del reino"-dijo levantándose ayudando al mismo tiempo a Anzu para hacer lo mismo

Alrededor el caos solo aumento-"¡¡Guardias!" "¡¡¡llamen a los guardias!"

"Disculpe señorita, pero esa es mi señal, espero verla pronto"-dijo mientras se inclinaba como un cortesano de la corte ante ella. Anzu se quedo un poco sorprendida por la reacción del joven, que duro poco ya que el sonido de pasos de un grupo de personas llamo su atención. Un grupo de soldados escoltando las andas de una persona que llevaba un cetro de oro llego provocando mas murmullos en el pueblo. El hombre del cetro salto del anda y camino hacia el caballo, lo acaricio un poco, como pidiendo un favor al animal, par luego coger las riendas de este.

Los aldeanos al ver al grupo empezaron a calmarse-"Sacerdote" "Porque viene el con los guardias"

Los guardias empezaron a controlarlos y dieron la voz-"Todos de rodias"-En un solo tiempo todos los habitantes obedecieron, Anzu los observó aun sorprendida y se percato también que Bakura ya no estaba _(Que bueno que pudo escapar)_ ya que al ver a tantos guardias se empezó a preocupar por la seguridad de su salvador.

–"Doncella esta usted bien?"-Esa voz la izo volverse hacia el frente para ver como el hombre del cetro se le acercaba junto con su caballo para entregarle las riendas de su animal. Los ojos del Hombre eran de un azul intenso pero a diferencia de los ojos de ese color que ya había visto que le recordaban al cielo o a las aguas del Nilo estos eran fríos como el hielo -"Gracias por todo pero un joven llamado Bakura me ayudo"-le respondió ella tranquilamente mientras también acariciaba a Gaia.

Esto provoco una reacción que ya temía-"Bakura estuvo aquí" "Guardias persíganlo, no debe andar muy lejos"-a la orden del sacerdote un grupo de soldados salieron de filas para empezar la búsqueda.

"Doncella, su padre la esta buscando y me pidió que la escoltáramos hasta palacio"-Anzu asintió con la cabeza y monto de nuevo sobre Gaia para colocarse al lado del anda del sacerdote y dirigirse hasta palacio.

-"El sacerdote regresa a Palacio" "Nosotros continuaremos vigilando el pueblo"-escucho antes de alejarse. Esto solo hizo que volviera sus preocupaciones que solo se profundizaron viendo aun los mensajes de la "cacería de Shermek" _(Atón, protégelos)_ pidió para sus adentros. Hace mucho tiempo que no nombraba al dios aun en sus pensamientos por la prohibición de su tío y por los consejos de su amiga sobre que los sacerdotes de la casa de la vida podrían interpretarla mal, pero ella siempre ha sentido que el dios la ha acompañado en todo momento. Mientras rezaba al dios el ojo en su brazalete brillo por un momento. El sacerdote sintió una fuerte energía y al dirigirse de donde provenía vio a la joven diferente.

"Esta joven que tipo de Kaa oculta?"-esta vez la empezó a escrutar bien aumentando el frió de sus ojos, pero algo parecía proteger a la joven, ya iba a activar el poder de su articulo del milenio pero al parecer la joven capto su mirada y salió del trance. Ella lo miro extrañada. El sacerdote tuvo que cambiar su mirada nuevamente y como para quererse proteger empezó a preguntarle sobre ella_ (así puede que descubra algo)_ "Con la búsqueda olvide mis modales" "Soy el sacerdote Seto elegido por el cetro del milenio"-al decir esto mostró el objeto que llevaba consigo. Ella al verlo se sorprendió al comprobar que tenia el mismo ojo grabado en su brazalete. Trato de controlarse hacia que solo mostró esa cara por unos segundos, detalle que no paso por alto al sacerdote-"Se que eres sacerdotisa en el templo de Ra en Heliopolis pero aun no se su nombre"

_(Como sabe que soy la sacerdotisa, seguro padre se lo habrá dicho)_ "Me llamo Anzu" "Disculpe, pero por que persiguen a ese hombre, Bakura y también a la mujer llamada Shermek"-No pudo aguantarlo mas así que soltó la pregunta al principio tímidamente pero luego con fuerza en su voz.

"Bakura"-comenzó el sacerdote Seto-"es un rebelde y profanador de las tumbas reales" "Ya saqueo la tumba del abuelo del Faraón" "Y la idolatra de Shermek es la lucidez de los que siguen adorando al falso Dios. Si la capturamos se exterminara a los idolatras"-Anzu bajo la cabeza antes esas palabras, recordando como borraban el nombre del dios de los registros o como se abandonaron los templos y ella sin poder decir sus orígenes y tener que sellar en su mente muchas cosas como el nombre de su madre.

"Sacerdote, Sacerdotisa ya estamos llegando"-volviendo a la realidad se encontró que se dirigía a una magnifica estructura con su camino flanqueado por una avenida de esfinges. La entrada al complejo estaba resguardada por dos colosos representando a dos faraones.

–"Increíble, este es el palacio"-esta vez su niña interior salió a flote provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Seto.

-"Así es, la casa del hijo de Ra que muy pocos tiene el honor de visitar y mucho mas ser huéspedes. Aquí se celebrará el jubileo del Faraón"-la estaba mirando, para ver si el poder volvía a aflorar de ella nuevamente pero no sucedió nada _(Tendré que informarle de esto a Akunadin)_.

Al entrar en la plaza del palacio ya unas personas los estaban esperando: Ay con Serenity; preocupados, Honda; mirando solapadamente a la pelirroja y Jono; molesto haciéndole gesto como diciéndole porque no me aviaste para escaparme también.

"Anzu que paso?"-el sacerdote de Heliopolis se acerca a la joven ayudándola a bajar

-"No te paso nada?"-le pregunto su hermana abrazándola y como queriendo llorar.

Honda coge a Serenity por los hombros para calmarla-"Ya esta aquí, y se ve bien"

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada" (cuando no queriendo ganar puntos) "Hazle caso a Honda herman..."

"Oye monstruo te pásate porque te fuiste a divertir sol..."-el rubio no pudo terminar ya que la joven olvidándose que estaba ante gente importante o en la casa del faraón le da un pisotón a Jono-"Gracias por preocuparte _hermanito_" "Veo que estas bien"-agrega Serenity con una gotita mientras todos menos Ay, que esta molesto por Jono, están asombrados por la reacción de la sacerdotisa. Oculto entre las sombras un hombre de cabello blanco observaba la escena.



"Estos son mis hijos Jono y Serenity y su amigo Honda"- mientras mencionaban sus nombres los jóvenes presentaban sus respetos al Faraón, este les devolvía el saludo muy naturalmente

-"Disculpa Ay, pero no se supone que eran cuatro los jóvenes que le acompañaban"

"Lo que sucede mi Faraón es que mi otra hija sufrió un percance tan pronto como llegamos a la ciudad, pero ella lamenta no poder estar aquí con vosotros"-

Un gesto de preocupación salió a relucir del rostro del joven Señor de Egipto-"Espero que haya sido tratada adecuadamente"

"Faraón la encontramos en la ciudad y luego la escoltamos hasta palacio"-El informante de esto era el sacerdote Seto. Ay le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento que Seto le devolvió, luego continuo-"Es algo que no pasa de un momento de descanso pero para la cena presentara sus acatamientos". El Faraón al parecer mas tranquilo se levanta de su trono-"Si solo es eso viejo amigo, que te parece si me acompañas para enseñarte como las cosas han cambiado"-el joven rey había cogido del hombro a Ay y se marchaban juntos para iniciar un paseo por alrededores del palacio-"Que esperan ustedes, si no se apuran los dejamos"-les dice casi en la entrada a los jóvenes que se sorprende por el trato tan familiar que el Faraón tiene con su padre.



"El salón del trono es inmenso y el lujo se nota en todo momento, además el faraón es un joven muy apuesto y amable"-Desde hace un buen rato Serenity había llegado a la habitación de su hermana, le quería poner al tanto de todo, pero Anzu no estaba escuchando la conversación de Serenity y para no desairarla le respondía con un aja o un movimiento de cabeza.

"Anzu, ¿Qué té pasa?- la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención-"Acaso sigues mal?"

La castaña capto la mirada de preocupación de Serenity y negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensado en lo que ocurrió en la tarde: la persecución de Shermek y la ayuda del joven que resulto ser un bandido muy peligroso según lo que le había contando Seto.

(No creo que sea como lo pintan los aldeanos, sino no me hubiera ayudado además... cuando lo vi a los ojos... no era maldad lo que reflejaban... sino... no sé. Será como en el caso de Shermek, ya que ella no es una mala persona como para buscarla como un animal)

-"Anzu"

(No se que pensar)

-"Anzu"

(Pero...)

"Anzu!"-la joven se sobresalto, Serenity al ver que no reaccionaba no encontró mejor alternativa que la de gritarle

-"Oye, por que lo hiciste?"-le pregunto sobandose un poco la cabeza mientras que se levantaba de la cama una molesta pelirroja

-"Veo que no me necesitas ahora"-la castaña se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente se levanto y abrazo a la joven

-"Disculpa Serenity, lo que pasa es que en estos momentos me preocupan muchas cosas"-las palabras de la castaña calmaron a la joven

-"Por que no me cuentas que te pasa? Acaso no confías en mi?"

-"Confió en ti plenamente hermana, pero es necesario que esto solo se quede por ahora conmigo, créeme por favor"-Serenity suspiro, se volteo y le dio una sonrisa a Anzu

-"Comprendo"

"Me podrías hacer un favor"- la joven ya se iba a retirar, cuando escucho la voz-"Discúlpame con el Faraón, dile que me encuentro indispuesta"-Serenity solo suspiro de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación (tu siempre poniéndome en dificultades, nop?)-pensó la joven mientras se dirigía al comedor.

"Padre, ahí viene"-tres hombres observaban como una joven aparecía un poco agitada por trata de llegar con ellos a tiempo

-"Disculpen la tardanza"-mientras trataba de recuperarse por el esfuerzo se acomodaba un poco, ya que seria muy mala educación presentarse desarreglada en la mesa del Faraón. Ay seguía mirando por el corredor donde vino su hija

-"Y Anzu, ¿por qué se demora tanto?"-la joven se preocupo un poco ya que temía la reacción de su padre

-"Ah... bueno...Anzu me mando disculparla ya que no puede venir a cenar con nosotros"-esperando los gritos la joven cerro los ojos, pero no paso nada, no hubo truenos ni inundación del Nilo

-"Esta tan mal? No será necesario llamar a Shimon?"

-"No, creo que solo es el susto padre, pero dale tu las disculpas al Faraón"-dijo aun sorprendida por la aptitud de su padre (Si fuera Jono o yo nos hubiera levantado aun si estuviéramos moribundos UU) la joven ya lista se coloco entre los chicos esperando la señal para entrar al salón. El sacerdote con tranquilidad emprendió el camino seguido por los muchachos

-"Jono y Honda pobre de ustedes si se comportan mal, o si no, conocerán los calabozos de palacio!"-los mozalbetes que ya estaban sacando cosas de sus túnicas se sorprendieron por la declaración de su padre y con rapidez las arrojaron por una ventana y se pusieron serios (este si es mi padre) pensó Serenity mientras sus oídos captaban una música delicada.

En una habitación del palacio, lejos de la algarabía del salón una chica sentada en un escritorio se encontraba inmune a la música mientras leía unos pergaminos. En ellos se explicaba como usar la magia con los Kaa y muchos hechizos más. "Esto es muy interesante, ya quiero ponerlo en practica aun más sabiendo que el torneo será muy pronto"-dijo la joven mientras se estiraba un poco en su sitio, desde hace un buen tiempo dejo de pensar en cosas triste y decidió que en lugar de tener esos pensamientos, mejor se ponía a estudiar para la futura celebración. Pero estar mucho tiempo leyendo algo, no era su fuerte, ella prefería la acción. Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al balcón donde recostada sobre la baranda contemplo la magia de la noche sobre el Nilo, que para su suerte, se encontraba al frente suyo-"Que hermosa esta la luna, hace tiempo que no realizo un ritual por ella"-Ya se, esperare que todos se acuesten y saldré a practicar)

Desde hace un buen rato el banquete ya había terminado, en él el Faraón presento a todos los competidores del torneo, además de contarles de los preparativos de la ceremonia principal.

La noche estaba apacible, la barca de Isis se encontraba coronando la oscuridad, la vida en el palacio se había detenido, solo los guardias daban señal de movimiento.

(Esto es lo único que necesito)- Anzu metió algunas cosas en una bolsa, mientras lo hacia repasaba el plan que ya tenia trazado. Sin bien es cierto ella tenia unos trucos bajo la manga, había que recordar que este era el palacio real por lo tanto la seguridad debía ser buena. (Aunque lo mismo pensaba de la casa de la vida y bien que me daba mis saliditas)-cerrando el bolso y acomodando la cama para que pareciera que estaba ahí, la joven con sumo cuidado se dirigió a su balcón y mirando antes si alguien se encontraba por ahí, descendió rápidamente por la pared. La luna estaba alta y eso provocaba sombras que nuestra amiga no malgasto. En dos oportunidades por poco la descubren, pero no tuvo necesidad de usar su mágica. Cuando por fin llego a un lugar apartado, pudo suspirar a sus anchas. "Por algo era la mano derecha de Jono"-dijo mientras se quitaba la chilaba oscura que tenia puesta.

Estaba con su traje de ceremonias: Un vestido pegado de lino delgado azul con aplicaciones en oro y plisado a partir de la cintura hasta medio muslo. Saco del bolso una cinta, repaso rápidamente lo del papiro, luego lo guardo junto con la chilaba en el bolso y después lo escondió por los juncos.

"Así esta bien, espero no olvidarme del lugar"-Coloco su brazo derecho delante de ella, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. "Convoco a la maga oscura"-Una luz rosada ilumino por un momento la noche para luego dar paso al Kaa de la joven sacerdotisa. Anzu la contemplo por un momento, la ultima vez no pudo observarla bien. Pensó que era una contradicción el nombre que le había dado a su espíritu, ya que usaba una vestimenta con colores muy vivos. Algo que la sorprendió era que tenían el mismo tono de piel y la hechicera usaba un báculo-"Somos iguales en ese punto, aunque no se de donde pudo salir eso" "Se que seremos buenas amigas y daremos lo mejor en el torneo, ¿empezamos con el entrenamiento vale?"-Anzu dirigió una sonrisa a su Kaa al terminar de decir esas palabras. El Kaa al parecer no esperaba esa reacción de su señora, pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza.

El Señor de Egipto hacia ya bastante tiempo se encontraba descansando. Se levanto, ya que escucho algo extraño. Aun sin cubrirse se dirigió hacia su balcón. La capital de su imperio estaba tranquila, al parecer fue una falsa alarma. Su palacio también lo estaba, solo uno que otro guardia se movía. Se quedo un rato contemplando perdido en sus pensamientos. (En este mismo balcón mi padre me presento al pueblo) cuando vio una sombra que se movía, no, no era eso, enfocando mejor su vista se dio cuenta que era un encapuchado negro que burlaba fácilmente la seguridad de su palacio, pero lo mas extraño era que no entraba, sino que salía. Viendo donde se dirigía, decidió seguirlo, pero antes se cambio velozmente, aunque sin querer olvidando su distintivo real: el rompecabezas del milenio.

Anzu ya había terminado de entrenar con su espíritu, le agradeció antes de que desapareciera. Por la posición de la luna se percato que aun faltaba mucho para que naciera Ra así que tomo una decisión.

-Hace tiempo que no estoy tan libre como ahora, ya entrene así que... Isis y mamá espero que les guste. Cogió del suelo la cinta que tenia, esta era muy larga y de color azul sujeta a una fino trozo de madera, la estiro un poco y como siguiendo una música imaginaria empezó a bailar moviendo la cinta a su alrededor.

El Faraón que había estado siguiendo al encapuchado por donde vio que se retiraba, lo perdió de vista y emprendió a buscar a su alrededor. (Debe estar por aquí) con cuidado se movía para evitar el menor sonido, cuando ya iba a dar por perdida la exploración vio en un claro a una persona. Se acerco lentamente por los juncos y se sorprendió con lo que vio: Una joven estaba, al parecer danzando, muy ágilmente con un instrumento que se asemejaba al movimiento de una serpiente. Aun en todos los festines en su honor realizadas en palacio, nunca había visto algo así. Se quedo contemplando a la joven. Tan deslumbrado estaba que bajo la guardia. Gran error: sin querer rompió una rama del suelo que advirtió a la chica que alguien estaba por allí. Esta sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un conjuro.

-"Quien anda ahí?"- (que tonta fui, me deje llevar por el momento) la joven se detuvo y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y dirigiendo su mirada por donde escucho el ruido.

(Diablos)El joven se había escondido más para no asustar a la muchacha, pero no contó que le lanzara un hechizo que lo paralizó. Anzu al ver que no había movimiento alguno decidió acercarse. Cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar a un joven paralizado, que por sus vestimentas se dio cuenta que no era de peligro.

-"Oh discúlpeme, lo volveré a la normalidad pronto"-la joven estaba realmente preocupada. No pensó que resultaría ese hechizo, ya que recién lo había leído en los textos de la tarde. Lanzo el anticonjuro y...nada paso-"No puede ser-al parecer no había aprendido tan bien este como el otro, nerviosa saco un libro de la nada y empezó a buscar el hechizo, mientras que un joven faraón, si no fuera porque estaba paralizado se hubiera caído.

"De verdad lo siento mucho"-la joven pareja estaba sentada en el suelo al frente del rió, ya había pasado mas o menos media hora desde lo sucedido y hacia poco que la castaña solución el problema. Anzu se seguía disculpándose, lo que ponía al desconocido en una situación incomoda.

-"El que debe disculparse soy yo, ya que si no la hubiera estado expiando esto no hubiera sucedido"-(como pude olvidarme mi rompecabezas, con el su magia no me hubiera afectado). "No te había visto antes por aquí, de donde eres?"-le pregunto este como para darle confianza a ella

-"Con todo el alboroto no pude presentarme, me llamo Anzu y vine con mi familia al jubileo del Faraón. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"-Al parecer resulto ya que en la voz de su compañera se sintió mas tranquila y la respuesta fue fluida.

-"Seguro. soy Yami"-le dice este. Ella se quedo mirando sus ojos ya que mientras se disculpaba no tenia el valor de mirarle su rostro y al ganar confianza se atrevió por fin, algo en ellos la atraía: profundos como dos amatistas aunque vio un misterio en ellos. En ese momento se cruzaron sus miradas. Un momento que para ella duros siglos. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, miro a otro lugar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-"Yami... ¿Vives cerca?"-era el turno de ella para cambiar la situación. El joven al parecer entendió lo que pasaba así que le respondió sonriéndole

-"Si, en el palacio".

Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, ella mirando al Nilo provocando que la luna le iluminara su rostro con su luz y haciendo brillar su traje. Esta vez fue Yami quien la miraba. (Al parecer toda la magia de los dioses esta conspirando en resaltarla).Ella noto que la observaba provocando que otra vez se sonrojara un poco.

"Eres una sacerdotisa, no?"-esto la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo miro como preguntándole como lo sabia. Este se rió un poco por la cara que le puso. "Por la magia que usaste, pero me sorprendió conocer a una que fuera diestra para el baile"-ambos se miraron y se rieron por el comentario. Se quedaron un rato mas conversando mirando hacia el Nilo. Al ver que la luna cambio de posición en el cielo se preocupo, ya debía volver pero se sentía bien ablando con Yami, como si ambos compartieran algo en común. (No, hay cosas que nunca se pueden cambiar) Se levanta y como obedeciendo una orden, el bolso llega hasta sus pies. Se coloca la chilaba oscura mientras Yami la observo extrañado (Así que eras tú)

-"De verdad disculpa por lo del hechizo, espero que nos veamos pronto, ha sido un placer" "Adiós"-dijo mientras se iba corriendo rumbo al palacio. Yami la vio desaparecerse levantándose luego sacudiéndose un poco-"Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees"

El regreso fue rápido, casi ni lo noto. Sus piernas por inercia se movieron. Todo seguía como lo había dejado y al parecer nadie habría notado su ausencia. Ya sin fuerzas tiro el bolso en cualquier lado y se echo a su cama como estaba vestida. Se quedo mirando el techo de su habitación. Una serie de imágenes vinieron a su mente: Ella caminando como un ladrón por palacio, el Nilo, su Kaa sonriéndole, ella tratando de liberar a Yami y luego conversando. Al hacerlo sintió que algo en su pecho saltaba. Que era esa sensación que sentía cuando recordaba los ojos de él observándola?

-"Veo que aun no has caído bajo el alo de la ciudad celestial?-esa voz la saco de su trance para darse cuenta que un kaa estaba dentro de su habitación y por el sabia que era...

-"Shermek"-dijo al mismo tiempo que la moza aparecía sentada cómodamente en el barandal.

–"Así que esto es parecido a la casa de la vida, no?"-dijo la moza. Anzu necesitaba hablar con ella así que ya estaba pensando la forma para poder encontrarla, lo que nunca imagino seria de que estaría mas cerca de lo que creía

-"Shermek, se que me habías dicho algo de lo que encontraría aquí pero nunca me imagine esto. Por que no me lo dijiste?".

Hubo un silencio que parecía separarlas. Shermek conocía el carácter de su protegida por eso tenia sus razones para no contarle ciertas cosas o aun esperar a decírselas, pero todo lo hizo por su bien, para que solo se concentrara en su preparación para su futuro. Incluso desobedeció una regla importante de su religión o hasta de la misma vida por eso, aunque sabia que podría ser fatal mas adelante. Pero ahora no tenia nada que la excusara para no expresarle todo.

(La verdad es que temes por ella, ya que la consideras como una hija también.

Igual que Ay)

Por fin podía entender el conflicto y las emociones del sacerdote. -"Tienes razón, fue mi error"-Anzu se sorprendió mucho, ya que nunca creyó que ella podría escucharle alguna vez de Shermek esas palabras-"A partir de mañana empezare a entrenarte. Este será uno especial y diferente. Además te prometo que sabrás todo. Cuídate y Hasta mañana princesa" Y como sus típicas salidas desapareció. Nuestra amiga sabía ahora que ella seria franca esta vez, ya que antes de irse hizo algo que desde ese día fatal no hacia.

La llamo princesa.

El amanecer de ese día fue normal y tranquilo. Su padre vino a visitarla y ver como estaba y pudo comprobar gracias a Jono nuevamente que esta estaba bien. Serenity la acompaño en el desayuno y estaban conversando cuando Honda las estorba.

-"Disculpen que las interrumpa, su padre me mandar avisarles que se preparen porque es momento de que Anzu se presente ante el Faraón"-las chicas le hicieron un gesto con la mano y el se retiro apesadumbrado (aunque sea un Gracias Honda de Serenity TT)

-"Y bien, que te vas a poner?"-le pregunta la pelirroja mientras busca algo en los cofres de su hermana, pero algo cerró la tapa de este—

-"Con esto estoy bien Serenity"-dijo aun con la mano brillando para después incorporarse-"Vamonos ya o si no padre nos estará esperando enojado"-Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón del trono, en uno de los pasadizos se encontraron con los otros. Jono ya la iba a saludar como siempre pero la visión de Anzu viéndolo como un demonio lo detuvo. Ya reunidos todos entraron en la gran sala. Al ser la primera vez que entraba en este se sorprendió al verlo. Era igual como le había contado Serenity. Pero esa no seria su única sorpresa: En la parte principal escoltado por los seis sacerdote donde reconoció en uno de ellos a Seto se encontraba sentado en el trono el mismo joven que había encontrado en el Nilo anoche, Yami.

-"Tú eres el faraón"-no pudo contenerse y dio esa declaración.

"Anzu"-le dijo Ay sin entender la reacción de su hija.-"Disculpe su alteza"-expresó el patriarca mientras todos se inclinaban. Grave error. Sin querer se había descubierto así misma, solo se quedo mirando al faraón. Este les hizo un gesto para que se incorporaran

-"Puede que ver a un joven como rey de un vasto imperio te asombre, a mí me pasa lo mismo al conocer a alguien menor que yo como gran sacerdotisa de Ra". Anzu no podía comprender como el joven faraón la había ayudado, (Es alguien en que se puede confiar). Pero al terminar de decir sus palabras creyó ver que Yami le guiño rápidamente el ojo.

-"Como ya se habrá enterado y no precisamente en la forma que debería esta es mi hija Anzu que participara en representación mía y de Heliopolis.

La joven mostrando sus modales siguió con el protocolo-"Faraón como mensajera de Ra en Heliopolis mis ruegos están solo en pedir lo mejor para vosotros y su reino"-al termina en su interior quería reírse porque era gracioso que una persona se presentara dos veces a otra. El Faraón seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Seria también que estaba en la misma situación?

-"Ay, Ra bendijo tu casa aun mas con un don como este"–dijo Yami como siguiendo un guión-"Muchas gracias por tus deseos sacerdotisa".

Shimon, el sirviente personal de monarca, al ver que no había mas que decir se propuso a cerrar la audiencia.-"Bueno doncella, usted era la ultima de la comisión que faltaba presentar sus respetos. Esperamos que su estancia aquí sea grat…"

-"Ay ella es descendiente de la unión del pueblo Egipcio con los semitas, no?-Uno de los sacerdotes, el mayor de todos y con un ojo de oro quería saber mas de la joven después de que Seto le digiera lo que sintió el día anterior mientras la escoltaba. El susodicho se preocupo pero no mostró signo de ello.

-"Akunadin, sabes mejor que yo que hubo varias uniones para confirmar esa alianza, así que no se de donde sale esa pregunta". Ambos se quedaron manteniendo su mirada un rato. Al parecer la respuesta satisfizo al hombre porque no pregunto mas.

-"Bueno señores el Faraón tiene muchas obligaciones así que la audiencia esta por terminada"-Shimon hablo como queriendo relajar la situación.

"Gracias, por ayudarme mi señor"-Yami y Anzu estaban paseando por los jardines del palacio, él muy desenvuelto, como si fuera común caminar junto al monarca de estas tierras, mientras que ella estaba muy cohibida. Hace un rato se habían encontrado por los corredores de palacio y decidieron hacerlo, aunque ella negándose un poco recordando lo que ambos sabían: primero, lo había paralizado y segundo él la había descubierto bailando cuando supuestamente estaba enferma y por eso no podía presentarse ante él. Por eso el tuvo que ordenárselo a medias.

-"Yo también hacia algo parecido con los embajadores de otros países cuando era mas joven"-le dijo él-"Pero no me llames con esos titulo, me haces sentir mayor que tu. Llámame Yami por favor"-y era verdad ambos solo se llevaban un año.

-Pero fa…Yami-le costo a ella decirlo pero lo hizo ya que la miro-"Eso va contra el protocolo"-era cierto, lo sabia muy bien él pero con ella se sentía en confianza, como antes de ser faraón

-Creo que hemos pasado varias cosas como para ser amigos no?-ella lo miro sorprendida, pero era cierto

-"Bien Yami, pero si te llamo así tu me llamaras por mi nombre, de acuerdo?-dijo ella, mientras se detenía y le extendía su mano. El también lo hizo y rápidamente estrecho su mano con la suya, sellando el acuerdo

-"Esta bien Anzu"-

-"Bien Yami"-agrego ella. Luego siguieron caminando

-"Sabes Yami, tenías razón. Es agradable pasear por los jardines de Palacio en el atardecer acompañada"

La noche fue tranquila aun con sus miedos de encontrarse con el sacerdote Akunadin que la podría seguir interrogando. Jono no la molesto, al parecer él y Ay debieron hablar ya que como nunca la saludo correctamente. Serenity y Honda conversaron en todo momento, por eso no pudo contarle nada sobre su amistad con Yami. Y tampoco se volvió a encontrar con él después del paseo por los jardines. Ceno sola, ya que seguro su padre estaría platicando con Shimon sobre cosas de Estado. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Luego se echo en su cama, esperando que pronto el sueño la envolviera en sus redes. Últimamente no podía dormir fácilmente, pensó matar el tiempo saliendo a pasear pero se acordó de Shermek, mientras paseaba con Yami, que hoy vendría a entrenarla. Recordó su caminata con él, realmente se sintió en paz y tranquilidad. Seguro el paisaje ayudo pero sintió como que si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar antes.

(Eso es imposible Anzu, ya que es la primera vez que visitas el Palacio)

Trato de hacerse entender a si misma. Finalmente desistió de esa loca idea. Justo cuando apareció Shermek.

-"Ya estas listas?"-le preguntó esta mientras la castaña se levantaba y recogía su bolso. "Muy bien, vámonos ya"-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su discípula

.-"Esto Shermek, Adonde vamos?

-"A un lugar que es especial"-cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron ambas desaparecieron de la habitación para aparecer en una zona que por las características se notaba que era subterránea. Pero lo que la sorprendió era que había bastante gente en aquel lugar: hombres, mujeres y niños. Por su actividades no se dieron cuenta de su aparición pero una mujer al levantarse del lugar donde leía un pergamino volteo y noto su presencia. Era Shermek junto a otra persona pero al darse cuenta que era una joven castaña de piel blanca, no tuvo duda de quien se trataba.

–"No puede ser, es la hija de la Sacerdotisa Teye!" "Anjesenamón ha vuelto!"-las demás personas al oír sus gritos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron cerca de la dos mujeres. Aun con la emoción en sus ojos se postraron antes ellas. Anzu estaba realmente sorprendida, sabía que había sobrevivientes de la antigua religión, pero nunca se imagino que fueran tantos.

Como pudiendo leer sus pensamientos Shermek comenzó a explicarle todo-"Los Hijos de Atón; perseguidos en la superficie, seguros bajo la protección de nuestra madre tierra; aguantándolo todo esperando la guía hace años perdida. Anzu…no Anjesenamón, hace 11 años algunos hombres cometieron el gran pecado de creerse Dioses y masacraron a nuestros hermanos creyendo tener el poder para cambiar el destino; pero ahora encontrándote con nosotros les demostramos el futuro que no puede ser cambiado."-

Su mente se aclaro después de las palabras de su maestra, sabia que para esto se había estado preparando, no para ser sacerdotisa de Ra sino para seguir los pasos de su madre y su destino. La multitud seguía inclinada pero sabían que bajo la guía de la sucesora todo iba a estar bien, la era de la tolerancia estaba cercana.

Sin embargo una mente del grupo entendía la misión de la joven sacerdotisa de otro modo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Yami-mel: Bueno, la verdad creo que no esta genial este capi pero en el próximo ya empezara el torneo Y con el las cosas se pondrán mas emocionantes

Mel: Esta es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo, será porque yo escribí el guión del siguiente capi

Yami: Pero acuérdate que sin mi actuación o la de los otros no habría obra

Yami-mel: Yami...

Mel: Mejor...

Yami-mel y Mel: Calla!

Yami: agachado en un rincón- Me da miedo cuando se ponen de acuerdo

Yami-mel: Que raro mejor la corto ya-Cuídense y hasta la próxima-cogiendo a Yami) Vamonos ya, nos están esperando

Yami: Quien?

Yami-mel: Mis padres, quieren conocerte

Yami: Que?


End file.
